A Mother's Purpose
by McSgwizzle
Summary: Mrs. Potato Head reflects on the events of Toy story 3.


What does it mean to be a mother?

For a toy like herself, the question didn't provide such a simple answer. The true meaning came from both the traumatic and memorable experiences with those who were in Mrs. Potato Head's life, and what she had learned from it all. For different mothers, came different meanings. Some may disagree and say all should have the same reason, and some say that parents come in all shapes and sizes. At the end of the day however, there usually came one answer only.

But, there was absolutely no doubt that Mrs. Potato Head was the motherly figure of all the toys that occupied Bonnie's room. As well of those who previously belonged to Andy throughout his childhood. Not that she had been titled through any ritual or ceremony of some sort, but it was what they viewed her as. And she was glad to accept it.

The female spud sat atop a thick stack of out used colouring books, that Bonnie had collected and utilized on long road trips. She positioned herself to watch all her friends from afar, but still be close by. Mrs. Potato Head took in a breath of the air that surrounded her, and let it out in an uttering of relief. It had only been a few days since her and her original friends had became apart of a new family. Though it certainly hadn't been the easiest trip for everyone, the female spud barely recalled taking a moment to reflect on the events that had happened to her family of toys throughout the previous Sunnyside mess and mix up.

She looked at the images of familiar faces that occupied themselves before her in Bonnie's room. The Peas in a Pod playfully hopped around bellow her dangling feet off the colouring books, as they endlessly tried to solve an easy children's piece puzzle. The spud chuckled warmly at the children's innocent behaviour. She looked across the room to the others that kept busy. Her three alien children were once again under the watch of Totoro, who playfully juggled them up in the air as they smiled lightheartedly. Buzz and Jessie of course, were off in a corner talking amongst each other. The newly found couple had been spending the past few days together very closely. Woody and Slinky participated in a heavily competitive game of checkers, as Dolly, Bullseye, and Pricklepants watched the match closely. Trixie and Rex weren't anywhere to be seen from the spud's vision. Mrs. Potato Head assumed they were down the hall on the computer. She would have to make sure later that they didn't spend too late playing video games after the people of the house went to sleep. It made playtime the next day a lot more exhausting to them. Once again, her worrisome for their mental health only further proved she was the meant to be mother of the room. The female spud shifted her gaze to the other side of the room, where Hamm, Buttercup, Chuckles, and her husband Mr. Potato Head were of course in a game of cards. Poker? Or was it bridge this time? She could never tell. Whatever floated their boat that day.

Mrs. Potato Head smiled, and leaned back in her seated position. Now would be the time to process everything that happened. Where could she even begin?

For starters, accidentally leaving her right eye behind in Andy's room for the course of their adventure was probably the best luck they could have ever had. Well, bad luck in disguise that is. Thank goodness the scream of Buzz's pleads from Sunnyside's mini library that night had got their attention so she could stick her eye under the door. The faint image of Andy passing by in his room glossed over her mind. Her husband and friends thought she had gone crazy to shout out that she saw Andy while looking in the dark hallway of the daycare. Until it came back to her that her eye must have been uncovered, and gained a better view of Andy's room. It was perfect timing, too. The spud remembers the vision of Andy in an argument with his mother about what had happened to his childhood toys. If there was no other time she had perceived Andy's room through her right eye, maybe the course of their adventure could have been different.

She had to admit, though her vision is excellent, she still felt a void without one of her eyes. She felt like an incomplete toy without it. Literally. When the toys had arrived to Sunnyside and knew, or at least thought they'd be having a complete life there, she couldn't help but think of her missing part back home. But then again, a promising life was more welcoming than worrying about her silly eye.

Or, so she thought. Unfortunately all of them, except Woody, had to learn Sunnyside's dark origins the hard way. The visions of the rough playtime with the toddlers still flashed through the minds of Andy's toys. Mrs. Potato Head still recalled certain images from that period that she had desperately tried blocking out. After landing on the floor and hearing the impact of her sienna plastic body hit the white tiles for the millionth time, she remembered feeling her arm, feet, ears, and mouth all burst off. It was torture, but there was nothing any of them could do but stay in their lifeless state. She thought it would end there, until she once again felt the grasp of a small hand wrap around her plastic body and sweep her across the floor. She sometimes wished that the culprit toddler had pushed her in another direction. She remembers capturing the image of a short hair blond, freckled face toddler stuffing Mr. Potato Heads parts up his nose and mouth. She wished she could have jumped up and helped her husband at the time, or any of the other toys of the room like the mom she truly was. But, she could do nothing except watch. As soon as the toddler was done, the tot took out Mr. Potato Head's pieces and continued to do so with Mrs. Potato Head's instead. After that, she was once again thrown on the floor. Though both motionless, Mrs. Potato Head remembers a brief moment in which she captured eye contact with her husband during the chaos of the toddlers.

 _What the heck did we get ourselves into?_ Mr. Potato Head's eyes spoke to his wife as they laid motionless on the floor in the middle of the Caterpillar Room.

 _I can't believe this._ Mrs. Potato Head's frozen stare had spoken back to him. Their visual stares of contact was soon broken as they were both lifted away by a toddler once again.

Mrs. Potato Head shivered at the unpleasant thought. When she realized that her outside expression had changed completely, she looked around Bonnie's room to make sure no one had noticed. Thankfully, everyone was still occupied with their activities. Mrs. Potato Head relaxed in her seated position, and looked down at the peas who continued to put together the kid's puzzle. After Peanelope had endlessly tried to fit a piece into the wrong place, Peaty had shoved her aside and took over.

"Peaty." Mrs. Potato Head said. "We don't shove. Apologize, please."

Peaty put down the puzzle piece that was atop his little green body, and turned to his sister. "Sorry..."

Mrs. Potato Head nodded, proud of her parental skills. She easily dissolved the situation. But, if there was another mother quality she was excellent at besides discipline, it was being caring and comforting to everyone. And all of them, even Bonnie's original toys knew it after meeting her.

Mrs. Potato Head distinctly remembers what surpassed as soon as they entered and closed the flaps of the Sunnyside donation box in the back of Andy's mom's car. Besides the faint yells of Woody trying to get them to leave, the spud saw as the toys looked towards the distressed Barbie doll that sat in the corner of the donation box. Barbie clearly tried to hide her sorrow of Molly plainly tossing her into the pack without any recognition of their bond when she was younger. But, the plastic doll couldn't hide it. It was an awkward moment before many of the toys looked towards Mrs. Potato Head, who stood at the other end. The female spud herself was a bit distressed during that moment, from almost getting thrown out in a garbage bag. And at the time, they all thought Andy had tried to throw them away on purpose. But, Barbie was in need of a mother at that moment. Someone who would comfort her and tell her that everything would be okay. That's exactly why Andy's toys immediately looked towards Mrs. Potato Head, and that's exactly what she did.

"Mrs. P?" Jessie asked at the time, hoping Mrs. Potato Head would secure the situation with her motherly instincts. Mrs. Potato Head had merely nodded and walked to the other end of the box to comfort the doll.

"It's all right, Barbie. You'll be okay..." Mrs. Potato Head remembered reassuring her. Though none of the toys felt assurance at the moment, those were the words that had to be said. Those are the words of a mother. Saying that things were gonna turn up and be fine in the end, even if she wasn't entirely sure herself. She had no idea, but had to say what a mother says for the sake of everyone.

The female spud looked around the room once again, seeing the toys still occupied. She observed the checkers game that occurred between Slinky and Woody. Sheriff Woody, the undeclared leader of the toys. Though Mr. Potato Head has definitely had his troubles and disagreements with the cowboy, Mrs. Potato Head couldn't say the exact same for herself. Of course she had her troubles with Woody like everyone had at least once, as she would agree with her husband in most situations. Unless of course she completely disagreed. She made a vow to herself when she got married that she would not let her own opinions and arguments disappear into their relationship. But as his other half, she was still supportive of her spouse.

She felt sorry for Woody after everything that had happened. Andy's toys didn't believe him when the sheriff constantly tried to assure them that they ended up on the curb by accident.

"I know it looks bad, but guys you've gotta believe me." He had said to them.

"Sure thing, college boy." Mr. Potato Head ridiculed before they disappeared into the donation box.

After learning the truth about Andy through her eye though, they all knew that they had made a terrible mistake by coming to Sunnyside. Leaving Andy was wrong, and things certainly didn't look good when Lotso and his followers had locked them up.

Losto. The toy's name rang through Mrs. Potato Head's head like a curse. The strawberry smelling bear deserved no mercy after everything he had put the toys through. They didn't deserve it. Of course, they didn't know what had happened to him in the end. But, as Woody had reminded everyone, he wasn't worth it. He was a morbid, and awful soul that they shouldn't bother their lives with ever again. Mrs. Potato Head had no regrets for what she had yelled in his face during their first night at Sunnyside. Mrs. Potato Head telling him off during that brief moment prior to them getting locked up, before he took her mouth away of course, was something she triumphed about.

"Well here's the thing sweet potato, you ain't leaving Sunnyside." The bear had scoffed at her. His words slashed the spud's mind, causing her to flinch.

Mrs. Potato Head let out a sigh, trying not to get frustrated. She had been so lost in thought, she hadn't even noticed that the Peas in a Pod had hopped off from their puzzle to where Totoro was. They joined in on his little game with the green aliens. Now that the kids were further away, Mrs. Potato Head went back to what she was thinking. But she had to keep her outside emotion under control, because she saw Mr. Potato Head fast approaching. Her husband made it over to the stack of colouring books, and hoisted himself up. Without any words, he exchanged a smile of acknowledgment with is wife and sat near her. When they were both seated side by side, she affectionately leaned against him.

 _Sweet potato._ The nickname swirled in her thoughts. She had to admit, her husband's use of the nickname for her made her swoon like some sort of naive girl that she was on the inside. Ever since the blossoming of their relationship, it's never failed to make her weak at her feet when he puts on the charm.

But when Lotso used it, it was a whole other situation. Everyone knew at that very moment that he was trying to undermine her by calling her sweet potato. But, Mrs. Potato Head wouldn't allow it. Though she was a caring mother to them all, they still knew she would stand up and shout for herself when she needed to. Like she had yelled before the bear had shut her up, she deserved more respect. Of course she does, there was no doubt about it. For everything she does as a mother for all these toys, she did deserve some regard. And they do thank her for everything she does on occasion, which is why she tried to leave what happened with Lotso in the past.

Once again, the female spud shifted uncomfortably at the thought. She remembered that her husband was sitting right next to her, and she looked to make sure he hadn't notice her tense mood. Thankfully, he still looked off at the rest of the room while enjoying having his wife right near him. He loved hanging out with the guys, but also loved some quiet with his lady. Mrs. Potato Head relaxed, and just rested in place.

 _Stop thinking about Lotso._ She thought to herself. _Be thankful for where you are, right now. That monster doesn't deserve your concern._

But, maybe it wasn't concern that was clouding her mind. Maybe it was fear. A mother's fear that is, which is wanting to make sure everyone is safe. Putting her family before herself. Because that's what it means to be a mother. Being selfless and loving, and putting your needs and wants aside for everyone else's well being.

But, there was certainly one thing she couldn't forget. That none of Andy's toys could forget, that is. She remembers when they all last saw Lotso, and what he had sentenced them to even after Woody and Buzz had risked their lives to save him from the shredder in the dump. The last glimpse of his face they would ever see was when he left them to be sentenced to a horrible death. The incinerator.

She remembers the gut retching feeling, of the trash beneath her palms as they desperately tried climbing to somewhere safe even though they knew it was impossible. The smell of burnt plastic and fabric swirling in the air around them, and the scorching heat that grazed against their backs as they tried to get away from the deadly fire that awaited them in the middle. And then of course, when they no longer could put up a fight and all just held each other close. She remembers her husband squeezing her hand, as if he was afraid letting go would only separate the two of them. Mrs. Potato Head was sure the last thing she'd see was her husband inching close to her so they could accept their faith all together. Though he had tried to be brave for her sake, she still remembers the terrified look in his eyes when they thought they'd be closing them for the final time.

 _I love you._ His eyes had spoken.

 _I love you, too._ She said back with her gaze.

All of them truly thought that was the end. Until, a beam of light, the claw, came to their rescue. It was no doubt that they all had a better look on life afterwards. And the Potato Heads would forever be eternally grateful for their children coming to their rescue when they needed it the most.

Still, the near death experience haunted all of their minds. Just the plain thought of it sent them into a state of fear and uncomfortable sorrow. None of them could talk about fires without feeling small and terrified.

"Eugh." Mrs. Potato Head shivered a bit, letting out a bit of a gasp. She realized she had just done that out loud, as her husband pulled away from their affectionate huddle. He turned to look at her. Shoot. He noticed.

"Uh..." Mr. Potato Head tried catching his wife's gaze. She hesitantly looked at him, rapidly trying to think of an excuse for her sudden shiver.

"Something wrong?" He asked, confused by her nervousness.

"No." Mrs. Potato Head said. "Just...um...cold."

The female spud turned back into her position sitting forward, looking at her friends across the room. She could still feel her husband looking at her, knowing she didn't convince him at all. She didn't just gasp out of the blue because she was cold or something. She made a deal out of things for a reason. But, Mr. Potato Head would let this one fly. He looked forward again, but stayed close to his wife in case something really was wrong.

Mrs. Potato Head couldn't think of that terrible event they almost suffered. It was too hard, and would only make her feel sick and scared. She remembers how desperately she wanted to reach out to the other toys, and assure them everything would be okay. What else could a mother do in such a moment?

 _Stop it._ She thought to herself. _Stop it, you're scaring yourself._

Though Mrs. Potato Head was worried for everyone's sake throughout the entire fiasco they had suffered, she had to admit, there was still a certain toy she feared for the most. Not because she was picking favourites or anything, but because she felt as though she was helpless to the poor toy when he really needed it.

Her husband.

The male spud had suffered a great deal while they were imprisoned at that demonic daycare. Mrs. Potato Head remembers the bone chilling words that still haunted her, even though only a few days had passed.

"Hey, Mongo! Keep your paws off my wife!" She remembered her husband yelling at Big Baby, trying to protect her from the toy's grasp.

"Hey! Put me down you drooling doofus."

"Not him. I think this potato needs to learn some manners. Take him to The Box." Lotso ordered that night.

The Box. That's what also scared her the most. And that's saying a lot, considering all of them nearly died in a dump's incinerator. However, from what her husband had told her and their friends of The Box, she felt so worried for his sake and mental health. It must have been torture.

"It was cold, and dark. Nothing but sand, and a couple of Lincoln Logs..." His weak voice from that dreaded morning reflected in her mind.

But, what really got to Mrs. Potato Head was the night of. When Mr. Potato Head had been stripped away from the rest of the group to be sentenced to a night in The Box. She could still hear the faint yells of her husband that echoed in the bathroom as Big Baby carried him off. The entire night she wanted to so desperately break out and go see where they had taken him. What if he was hurt? Would they really hurt him? What if he was scared, alone, or needed help? All of it ran through Mrs. Potato Head's mind a million times that night. She remembers a brief moment when Buzz had patrolled past her jail cell basket, and she tried to get his attention by asking where they had taking her husband. But of course, the spaceman was brainwashed at the time under Lotso's control. He wouldn't give in to anything. Buzz had ignored her, as though knowing her for the past decade meant nothing.

Then the dreadful next morning came, when she finally saw what had become of her husband. Whatever torture The Box was, really did change Mr. Potato Head. But, certainly not for the better. Mrs. Potato Head knew that The Box had taught Mr. Potato Head what monstrosity they were capable of in that daycare.

There was that brief moment in which the toys were being unloaded from their cells, to get ready for another toddler torture day of playtime that morning.

"Y'all get ready! You've got a play-date with destiny." Lotso had said, perked up on the truck.

One by one, Lotso's loyal followers took all of Andy's toys out of their jail cells. The ones who got out first went straight to Mr. Potato Head, who still remained on the floor at the time. He coughed, trying to get the overwhelming sensation of sand out of his breathing. To make matters worse, Mrs. Potato Head was the last one let out of her jail cell that morning. And she knew Lotso had done that on purpose. She remembers the pink bear rounding up all of the toys in the middle, as they surrounded Mr. Potato Head. The male spud looked around at his friends, and got worried when he didn't immediately see his wife.

"Euh..." Mr. Potato Head mumbled, still bombarded with the previous torments of The Box. Mrs. Potato Head was still in her jail cell, gripping the bars and waiting for Big Baby to take her out like the rest of them. The pink bear approached her jail cell, and gave her a mockery, evil glare. Mrs. Potato Head glared back at him, but couldn't cover the pain in her eyes. She had been worried about her husband that entire night, and Lotso treated it like some game.

"Big Baby." Lotso finally said, letting Mrs. Potato Head out. The waddling baby toy came over and lifted her out of the cubby. When she was safely on the floor, she went towards her husband like the rest of them had. She only had to meet him half way though, because Mr. Potato Head stumbled to his feet and also went to her when he saw her approaching. He had pushed his way past the rest of Andy's toys and Lotso's followers to see his wife. She remembers his sand covered hands taking her's, sounding out of breath.

"Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" Mr. Potato Head had asked his wife, not sure what events transpired in the Caterpillar Room while he was in The Box.

"I'm okay." She had assured her husband. She felt the sand get stuck between her fingers from her husband holding them tightly. He was covered head to toe. And she desperately wished at the time that she could have gotten them all away from that prison, and get her husband back to his normal self.

Mrs. Potato Head took another break from her thoughts, once again looking at Bonnie's room. She still felt her husband leaning against her, looking around too. She briefly looked at him, seeing that he looked so much better than he did that morning after his night in The Box. His plastic was clean, and not at all covered in sand. But more importantly, he didn't look scared anymore. To be honest, he looked just like a new toy brought out of a box in her eyes. She couldn't help but smile, a bit allured by his spudly figure.

Despite putting the best mother face forward throughout the entire thing, she knew she wouldn't have lasted if her husband hadn't been at her side. She remembers that he also tried putting the best face forward, no pun intended, when they were at their darkest moments at Sunnyside. And that's saying a lot, considering he's categorized as the sarcastic and moody type of Bonnie's room.

But, there was one more thing she would never forget.

Mrs. P remembers when they cleaned off with the hose, and made it back just in time to Andy's before he left for college.

"All clear." Buzz had said, as they opened the window to Andy's room. All the toys hopped in, climbing down the extra boxes of college stuff. Mrs. Potato Head ran behind her husband, until she remembered to pick up what she had been missing throughout their entire chaotic trip. She closed her left eye, and soon saw the vision looking out of her right.

"Oh, there you are!" She had happily said, taking it and attaching it back on to her face. Her vision was finally aligned, and she couldn't help but giggle ticklishly. But what really made her warm on the inside was when she made it to the attic labeled box, and Mr. Potato Head waited for her there. As soon as she climbed in, she went and stood by her husband. When he saw her with both of her eyes in, his outer expression softened.

"Darling?" Mrs. Potato Head asked at the time, as Buzz began to help the aliens climb in. Mr. Potato Head shrugged his shoulders.

"Got your eye back." Mr. Potato Head spoke, taking in her image.

Mrs. Potato Head arched her eyebrow. "And?"

The female spud remmebered when her husband tried hiding the allured look on his face. "I dunno, I've just...missed your whole face..." He shrugged. "But, you look great either way..."

Mrs. Potato Head gave a smile to her husband at his comment. One eye or two, he thought she was beautiful. He approached her and put his arm around her waist, and she did the same. They both leaned against the side of the box, to say what they thought would be their goodbyes for now to Woody. That is until the cowboy pulled another one of his last minute schemes, and gave them an even better life with Bonnie.

Mrs. Potato Head once again leaned back in her seated position on the colouring books. The reason that was a memory from their trip she would never forget was not because her husband was happy to see her with both eyes in, but because his happiness reminded her that everyone had got home safe. They all made it, and her motherly instincts were finally able to take a break. After everything they had all been through, she found it sort of difficult to cope with. Her husband being sentenced to The Box, and all of them nearly dying in the incinerator were two things she wish she was easily able to protect all of them from. Because, that's what a mother does.

But, knowing that they were safe. Knowing they were alive, here, and unharmed. It all made her feel relieved, and happy. Her kids, friends, and husband especially weren't hurt like she feared, and she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sensation within her.

Mrs. Potato Head's feet still dangled off of the edge of the stack of colouring books. She pointed them in, trying to make herself seem smaller. Trying to seem unnoticed, because she didn't want to alarm anyone with what was happening. She felt her lip tremble slightly, and she tenderly lifted her fingers to stop it. She let out a quiet sniff.

She was crying, but not of sadness or grief. Of relief and happiness.

There weren't any real tears of course. But, Mrs. Potato Head was doing what a toy presumably does when they cry. She kept her sniffs very quiet though, as her husband was still sitting right next to her. She tried her hardest to keep it all soft, so she wouldn't alert him and get his attention. She wasn't looking for a shoulder to cry on, she was just so relieved that her friends were okay.

After turning her back away from her husband and letting out another quiet sniff, it didn't go unnoticed by a certain spud.

"Honey?" Mr. Potato Head said, his voice a lot softer than usual. Mrs. Potato Head couldn't help but shiver a bit, his tone was so gentle and calming. She loved it when he was caring. But, she continued to keep her back to him and tried getting her light sniffling under control.

Mrs. Potato Head once again felt all tingly when her husband's hand lightly touched her back. She felt him run it up and down the back of her small plastic body, trying to get her to turn around.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Potato Head asked. Mrs. Potato Head felt bad that he had no idea why she was crying. He was probably worried, not knowing what the cause was.

That being said, Mrs. Potato Head needed to assure him that she was okay. To point out that she was just crying because she was relieved. The female spud got her soft crying under control, and turned to look at her husband.

She wasn't at all prepared for the concern that was in his eyes. She felt even worse for really making him worried. The female spud took in his expression, and once again remembered a brief flashback to when he was sentenced to a night in The Box. How he was alone, cold, and probably scared. But, he was here now. He was safe, and Mrs. Potato Head was grateful that he was.

Without warning, Mrs. Potato Head leaned in and pressed her lips against her husband's. Of course, the kiss took him by surprise. But after a second or so, he began to kiss her back. He had absolutely no idea what was going on, but tried his best to make sure his wife was alright.

They parted from the kiss, and Mrs. Potato Head rested the side of her face against his. She breathed heavily, calming herself down.

"I'm just...glad you're alright." She finally answered, quietly. "That you're here, and not trapped somewhere awful."

Mrs. Potato Head felt her husband's pair of plastic arms wrap around her, holding her close after she said that. Clearly, Mr. Potato Head had got the message. 'Trapped somewhere awful,' was reffering to his sentencing to The Box. He didn't even have to guess. His affectionate embrace sent warmth down Mrs. Potato Head's back, knowing he understood.

"I'm not going anywhere." Mr. Potato Head gently whispered in her ear. "I'll never be in...there...again. I'm staying right near you."

At this point, Mrs. Potato Head also put her arms around Mr. Potato Head. She further tightened their embrace, staying close to him. She never wanted to let go. The female spud continued to shiver, which only allowed her husband to hold her even closer. She felt his lips lightly press against her cheek, which allowed her to slightly giggle ticklishly. Once again, he had charmed her without any fail.

"I know." She spoke delicately to her husband. "I'm not leaving either." Mrs. Potato Head remained in their hug, but shifted her eyes to look at all her friends around the room. She would never leave.

Not as long as Bonnie's toys all needed a mother.

/~/~/~/

 **Thanks for reading, please rate and review. :)**


End file.
